


Superhero Talk

by Youonlygetone



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic thundergrace, F/F, Fluff, Wanna be superhero’s, couch talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youonlygetone/pseuds/Youonlygetone
Summary: They’re literally on the couch talking about being superhero’s.





	Superhero Talk

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been so long since I’ve posted so here you go. A little one shot.

“If you could have any kind of power, which one would you want?” Grace asks Anissa while lounging absentmindedly on the couch. 

Anissa head turns up in thought, humming to herself, contemplating the seriousness of the question. Her face lights up when she figures it out “Don’t judge me, but I’ve thought a lot about this.”

“So the whole thinking was for my benefit huh? You really are corny.” Grace says while laughing. 

“I could’ve sworn I just said don’t judge me.” Anissa huffs out angrily. 

“You’re right.” Grace says as she wipes the tears from her eyes “You’re right. Please continue.” Grace still snickers a little. Anissa shoots her a pointed look and Grace makes a show of zipping her lips and throwing away the key. 

“I know that this might sound weird, but I’ve been having this weird dream that I’m a superhero lately. I don’t know if it’s from the stress from school or work, but I just can’t seem to shake it.” Grace furrows her brows and goes to speak, but is swiftly cut off by Anissa as she continues her tangent “So anyway this dream that I’ve been having I’m a superhero that goes by the name Thunder, my dad goes by the name Black Lightning and Jen goes by Lightning. Weird huh?” Anissa chuckles lowly and chews on her bottom lip. 

“The other weird thing is mom doesn’t have any powers, but she can handle a shotgun. Uncle Gambi is some kind of tech genius and built our suits that fit to our specific powers. I also keep seeing you there too.”

Grace leans over the couch to find the imaginary key, unlocks her lips and tumbled out the question before Anissa can cut her off again “What did you see when you saw me? What kind of powers did I have?” She locks her lips again. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re a shapeshifter. You ate a horse and we fought.”

The imaginary teeth of the zipper break apart as Grace jaw drops, leaving her stunned. “No way.” She whispers out. “I ate a horse. Must’ve been hungry to take that saying literal.” 

Anissa eyes roll hard “That’s all you got from that. The fact that we fought doesn’t bother you?”

Grace clutched her stomach from laughing so hard “We fight all the time. It’s not something new. I still can’t believe I ate a horse, I mean mood am I right?” Anissa’s eyes narrow at Grace and ignores her comment. 

“Anyway..I think my power in my dream is density manipulation. I can change my body mass to point that my skin is so strong that bullets bounce off my body or I can be light as a feather. If I were to concentrate enough energy in my body I could send out a precise shock wave of energy knocking all my enemies down. If I could have a power that would be it.” 

“Maybe in another life you were a superhero and you’re just seeing the life your past self lived?” Grace phrases it as a question not completely sure what she’s saying is making any sense or if it’s even possible. 

“Or maybe I have a wild imagination. I won’t stress about it. I’m hungry let’s go get some food. I’m craving soul food right about now.”

Grace unhurriedly and Anissa hurriedly both get up from the couch and as they get ready to leave Grace asks “If I’m a shapeshifter would I have a suit too?” 

Anissa shrugs “I have no idea, all I know is you’d look badass babe. We’d be a unstoppable team.” 

Grace high fives Anissa “Hell yeah we would!”


End file.
